


Caught In A Sandstorm

by Vosueh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gems In Heat, Lapis is in heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Post-Redemption Jasper, Rough Sex, Smut, Think again., Vaginal Fingering, You're Welcome, but still gay to the max, completely made up gem reproduction, yes this smut fic contains two (2) crying scenes, you think there's gonna be dicks involved??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vosueh/pseuds/Vosueh
Summary: Post-redeemed Jasper comes home early to find Lapis looking a little less than comfortable at the barn. She’s sweaty and fidgety, and acting completely unlike herself. Concerned for Lapis, Jasper asks what’s wrong, hoping there’s a way to help her seemingly distressed roommate...





	Caught In A Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda just a fun little project that took a rapid turn for the worse. I wanted a cute little smutty oneshot and I get this piece of trash. Arguably I put way too much plot in this for it to just be smut tbh.
> 
> Also, I made up gem reproduction rules kinda based on some headcanons on how I think it'd work. I stick to the common rules, but just to make sure no one is confused and this smut is enjoyed to the max, heres a little breakdown:  
>  **Heat/estrus** \- Y'all know what this is. When a female gets super duper horny so she could breed. Well, in this fic it happens about every 100 years for gems, and lasts for about a week. The female's heat ends if she either fucks a stud, climaxes a hella lot, or waits it out til the end of the week. Waiting is the worst you can do though, because their next heat will be worse.  
>  **Receivers/dams** \- The "females" in question. These gals get heat cycles and can get preggo. Fun stuff.  
>  **Studs** \- Regardless of what genitals these gems choose to have (cock, tentidick, ect.), what truly sets them apart from receivers is that they have the ability to produce seed. Just like how some gems can shapeshift and others can't, it's a trait that certain gems have and other don't.
> 
> Alright now let's have some fun. I already know heat fics are hella overdone but hey this is my writing and I do what I want. I saw some opportunities to make it super gay and I fucking took it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Pulling the bags higher up her forearm, Jasper quickened her pace to make it inside the barn and set down the stuff Steven had picked out for her. He’s been so excited about her time adjusting to Earth, and insisted they get her some things to settle into the barn with-– she’s been living there with Peridot and Lapis the last few months, but both of them had already split up the contents of the barn. So, Steven had helped her pick out some of her own stuff to settle in with.

“Lazuli, you awake!?” Storming in with heavy footsteps, careless if the answer may have been a no, Jasper only took a few steps in before she sighed and released the bags onto the ground. And, much to her obliviousness, several clanks and tinks sounded off, suggesting some of her stuff was made of glass or metal; surely, she ought to be more careful. But she was about as careful as one would expect a Quartz soldier to be.

“F-fuck, you’re back already!?”

The voice that replied sounded strained and agitated, yet Jasper dismissed the questionable delivery entirely.

“Yeah…? Steven was there to help, so it didn’t take me too long. Come on, brat, I’m not putting all this stuff away by myself.” Traveling her gaze around the dark barn, she slowly waited for her eyes to adjust to make something out. She already knew Peridot was out today, so Lapis was going to have to suck it up and help Jasper find a place for all her new things.

When her eyes finally adjusted, she caught sight of the water gem straightening up on the couch in the corner, pulling down her skirt and uneasily smoothing it out. Gems hardly overheat, but Lapis’ skin had an obvious sheen of sweat, and her face was strained with a heavy crease of her brow and a captured bottom lip beneath her upper teeth.

Startled, Jasper blinked twice, and set a hand on the curve of her hip. She misinterpreted Lapis’ state, however, and gave a half-disturbed half-concerned look to her.

“Fuck, are you sick?? That’s a human thing here, to get all sweaty like that. Were you hanging around any humans??”

Lapis hissed, almost sounding like she was in pain, and shook her head in irritation. Hastily, she corrected Jasper’s incomplete Earth knowledge. “Gems can’t catch human illness, idiot. It’s n-not that.”

With a cock of her head, Jasper disregarded Lapis’ weak insult in favoring of piecing together the scene. Seeming antsy, Lapis squirmed in her seat, but Jasper didn’t catch that the water gem made a soft noise when she shifted her hips around.

“Then what’s wrong with you, Lapis? You’re really not looking good.” This time, genuine concern rose up in Jasper’s voice, realizing the chance Lapis’ actual welfare was at stake. And that concern the water gem could hear made her shakily sigh, nervously darting her eyes around the barn to ensure they were alone before responding. After all, there’s a good chance Jasper might actually be able to help her out.

“I-I… I’m in heat, alright?? I-It’s a _bad_ one.”

With a soft gasp, it clinked, and Jasper slightly eased up knowing Lapis wasn’t in any actual danger. Sure, a bad heat can make a receiver gem nearly incompetent until they get it out of their system, but all it took a receiver was fucking a stud to prematurely end their heat. Only studs have the gem ability to produce the chemically correct seed necessary to cancel out the powerful hormones forcing a receiver in heat, and depending on if the stud and dam are both of the same gem type, the same chemicals can also cause impregnation. But of course, receivers could also just wait out their heat (they never do tend to last more than a week or so), but the cost was getting a worse heat next time.

As if amused both with her unnecessary concern and Lapis’ embarrassing state, Jasper chuckled, and folded her arms over her chest. “You’re in estrus?? Ha– you better get off that couch before you soak it, Lapis.”

The bright blue blush rising on Lapis’ face was hard to determine the origin of, being that of her embarrassment or her prominent arousal. She didn’t say it, but she had already soaked the couch hours ago– and, her heat’s just barely started. It’s only going to get worse from here on out; that is, unless, she gets a stud to satisfy her.

“This i-isn’t funny, Jasper. It’s unbearable…” Again, she squirmed, and tried to hold onto as much of her dignity as she could. Lapis never thought desperation looked good on her.

As if Lapis was exaggerating just to lure Jasper into dropping her own pride and offering to fuck her, the Quartz rolled her eyes, still wearing her amused smirk. “Aww, did someone wait out their last heat?? Oh, or maybe you waited out two. How many was it, Lapis?”

Each word was a tease, not taking any of this serious at all. Receivers only go into estrus every century or so, but Jasper has never seen one able to wait out more than seven. They turn into whiny, shameless messes at that point; the weaker dams could even be as desperate as to openly play with themselves in the presence of others, paying an embarrassing price for neglecting so many heats in a row.

The water gem squeezed her eyes shut, and if Jasper didn’t know any better, she would think Lapis’ expression was one of pain. “Jasper. You don’t understand…”

Just slightly from how agonizing Lapis’ voice sounded, the Quartz’s smirk fell.

“I’ve… I’ve missed over _fifty_.”

Jasper’s arms fell to her side, and she gasped in complete shock. How Lapis could even keep her hands off herself right now was almost astonishing, probably costing her every ounce of strength and concentration not to embarrass herself. Fifty missed heats. The Quartz had never heard of such a thing.

“ _H-how_!?? Stars, Lapis, how does that even _happen_?!?”

Barely convincing herself to keep still, the lithe gem involuntarily trembled, tensing all her muscles to keep herself in check.

“Th-the mirror…” she huffed out, squirming her hips around a bit. It felt like she was sitting in a puddle, and at this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was.

Suddenly, a stake of sympathy drilled into Jasper’s chest. Lapis didn’t wait out fifty or so heats for the hell of it; she had no choice. Unlike gems who are bubbled, Lapis’ gemstone didn’t get to go dormant during those thousands of years in the mirror. She had to painfully miss heat after heat, with no choice but to let them accumulate. And now, she was suffering the cost.

With that painful edge in her voice, Lapis groaned, leaning over and gripping hard into the cushion’s edge.

“L-look, I wouldn’t ask this if I couldn’t help it– But, I _need_ relief. Can I… c-can I _please_ fuck you?? Y-you won’t even have to do any work. Just shapeshift your tentacle, and I-I’ll ride you.” Despite her every semblance of willpower, her desperation was surfacing. She doesn’t care how indecent and shameless she sounded. She doesn’t care that Jasper might mock her for it later. She _needed_ a stud’s seed, so that this awful unbearable mess can be _over_.

But instead of a sympathetic yes, Jasper ended up knitting her brow in a tad bit of confusion. “What?? I don’t wanna shapeshift a member. I’m _not_ doing that.”

Heavier and more desperate than the last, Lapis groaned again, clenching her fists hard. Jasper could see a few of her fingernails pierce into the damp cushion she gripped into. “You think I _want_ to take a cock up me?? I'm not a fan of them, Jasper, but I really got no choice.”

Those sharp golden eyes slightly narrowed, and her plump lips pulled down into a frown. Jasper was even more confused.

“Then why are you asking me?? I don’t like having a dick on me.” The heavy confusion in Jasper’s tone prevented her preferences from being clearer: Jasper preferred having her vulva, and she didn’t see why Lapis was demanding she change it when it sounded like the water gem wasn’t a fan of dicks herself.

Almost angered, Lapis shot her dark eyes up at Jasper, and despite the obvious arousal clouding up her irises, there was a present irritation under them. “Stop it with your stupid game. If I wasn’t already like t-this, then I would’ve asked a stud who was a b-bit more understanding.”

Taken aback, Jasper sucked in a sudden breath, finally understanding why Lapis was acting like this. And at her realization, a deep irritation found their way into her eyes, too. “A _stud_?! Stars, are you that fucking _unobservant_!?! I’m a fucking dam, Lapis. We’re both _receivers_.”

Gasping, Lapis released the cushion she was clenching onto, and straighten up out of her slouch just get a better view of Jasper to check if she was joking. But, from the look of slight rage on the Quartz’s face, she seemed quite offended. After all the months they spent fused under the ocean, Jasper thought she would’ve noticed by now.

“What do you mean?? You’re a _Quartz_!!”

Since Quartz gems are preferably produced in mass by Kindergartens rather than natural gem reproduction, their caste has an unusually high stud-to-dam ratio. It wasn’t worth the chance of receiver Quartzes going into their heats in the middle of wartime; almost all injectors for Quartz Kindergartens carried information to produce studs only. In fact, a receiver Quartz is more likely to be the result of an accident than from an actual attempt to make one.

But, appalled at Lapis’ assumption, Jasper bitterly shook her head. “The Beta Kindergarten was a rush job, Lapis. They couldn’t even spare the few extra months of development to make us studs. Instead, they cut our gestation short to get us on the battlefield sooner; the _entire_ Beta Kindergarten became receivers.”

A hint of coldness in Jasper’s tone exposed the reason she was so offended; being a receiver gem was a side-effect of how much the Diamonds didn’t care about how they came out. Betas were intended to be more or less canon fodder, so they hardly bothered making sure the gems came out right. Of course, Jasper was a lucky exception, but she still shared the same flaw as all her other Beta sisters– she was a dam.

Stitching the pieces together in her head, Lapis finally started realizing that she was wrong. Jasper wasn’t a stud; she couldn’t magically take away Lapis’ heat. Hypothetically, she technically _could_ shapeshift a member if she really wanted to, and fuck Lapis with that; however, the seed she’d produce would only be an imitation of the real thing, and Lapis’ body would know the difference. It wouldn’t do anything to shut down her heat.

Distraught, the water gem clenched hard through her teeth, fighting back a few early tears watering up her eyes. If not for the unimaginably large amount of hormones coursing through her veins, she would’ve hidden her sorrow better.

“Stars, of _course_ you’re a Beta fuckup… I can’t fucking believe I got stuck living with the _one_ Quartz who isn’t a stud. What the hell am I supposed to _do_!?!?” Her head dropped low and fingers found themselves gripping back into the cushion, just as she hissed out another pained groan.

With her anger dulling out any sympathy Jasper might be having for the poor water gem, the Quartz shifted her weight onto her hip, and coldly spat back at her.

“Isn’t it pretty obvious, Lazuli?? _Go fuck yourself_.”

Meant in both the meanings that word had, Jasper growled out each syllable with callous, careless on how badly the other gem would take them. Harshly, to emphasize her disregard for Lapis’ very unfortunate state, she turned on her heel, ready to stride out.

“ _WAIT_!!” Lapis nearly cried out, stumbling up on her feet with a short hiss at the distractingly painful arousal bundling up between her thighs. Rushing up to the Quartz making her way to the entrance, Lapis grabbed desperately onto Jasper’s arm, pretending like she could actually hold the Quartz back. Jerking to a stop, Jasper looked heartlessly down at the desperate gem clinging to her, stifling every ounce of sympathy she may have otherwise expressed.

“D-don’t leave me _alone_ like this, Jasper!! P-please, I c-can’t wait this out b-by _myself_ …” Finally coming undone, Lapis softly blinked off the tears that she couldn’t hold back any longer, not even able to comprehend what she could do all alone. Since Jasper and Peridot left this morning, she’s been masturbating for hours, and all she’s accomplished was soaking the couch. No amount of climaxes and touching herself could even take the _edge_ off the accumulation of her fifty-something missed heats. It was miserable.

And, even if Jasper really couldn’t fuck her heat away, Lapis would still give anything to at least have her company. A bad heat can drive even the loneliest of dams to seek the company of others; their estrus taps into a gem’s primitive desire to be around other gems, and those powerful urges for companionship were painful to fight against.

“You should’ve thought about that _before_ you snapped at me. I’m not helping an entitled little brat.”

She shifted to keep walking, but Lapis dug her nails pitifully into the Quartz’s skin, bowing her head to nuzzle into Jasper’s hard bicep.

“Jasper, please… I-I’ve spent over fifty heats _alone_. P-please, I can’t spend another one a-all by myself. Just keep me company for a l-little bit… I promise I won’t keep asking you to fuck me. If it bothers you, I-I won’t even touch myself while you’re here. _Please_ …?”

That swarm of sympathy rose up through Jasper’s rage. It was more than just leaving a horny dam by herself; it was taking a painful mental toll on Lapis to sit through another unbearable heat in isolation. She probably can’t get the memories of all those lonely years from inside the mirror out of her head.

The sharp edges in Jasper’s golden eyes softened, and she eased up a bit as she turned to face the clingy gem on her.

“Come on, Lapis… You know you can’t do that.” The words weren’t harsh; they were surprisingly gentle and considerate, unable to react in irritation to Lapis’ offer to keep her hands off herself just for the sake of Jasper hanging around the barn to keep the water gem company.

“I-I can, I promise I can!! We c-can watch a movie or something. I swear, I won’t be a bother– Just p-please don’t _leave me_ …” She softly hiccuped to keep down a sob, despite her pride already being in tatters. And, as if bringing up the very suggestion of not masturbating was reminding her body of how badly it wanted to, there was almost immediately an aching throb in her cunt, pleading with Lapis that she’s already gone over ten minutes without touching herself.

Her nails almost pierced the Quartz’s skin, holding tight to resist the urge to push them under the hem of her skirt. Desperately, Lapis shifted her weight over her hips, needily slow just in hopes the little movement might reward her with some friction against her clothing. But her panties have been off for hours, and her skirt barely touched her. She whined in dissatisfaction.

Swallowing in disheartenment to Lapis’ pleas, Jasper sighed in disbelief Lapis was trying to insist that she’d contain herself for Jasper’s company. Noticing the Quartz’s silence and interpreting it as the start of a no, Lapis somberly sobbed, looking up at Jasper with thick tears rolling down her bright cheeks.

“ _Please_ , J-Jasper… Pl-please…”

A soft part of the Quartz ached, and her brow knit in sympathy as she responded to the sobbing gem, completely forgetting of the anger she was filled with moments ago.

“H-hey, don’t cry Lapis– I couldn’t ask you to do that.” The arm that Lapis wasn’t clinging onto shifted, and Jasper used her freehand to hold beneath the water gem’s chin. Softly, her thumb swiped off the tears smearing down one of her flushed blue cheeks. “I’ll stay here with you, alright? I may not be a stud, but I can try to help you out of your heat, if you’d like.”

Sniveling, Lapis’ eyes slightly narrowed, slightly confused with Jasper’s offer. Beside waiting it out or finding a stud, there was one other way to satisfy a heat: orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm. But that stops being a viable option after missing more than a couple heats; at that point, a dam is more likely to fuck herself into exhaustion than actually shut down her heat. Lapis had long disregarded it as a solution; fifty missed heats was too much.

“Y-you mean take the edge off…? We both know you c-can’t help me out of it early, Jasper.”

Reminiscent of the cocky smile she was wearing not too long ago, Jasper’s lips twitched into a soft smirk. “I spent the entire war with a bunch of Quartz receivers. Trust me when I say I know how to fuck a dam out of her heat.”

Understanding Jasper’s intentions clearer yet still not having faith in them, Lapis bitterly frowned, ignoring when another soft tear blinked down her cheek.

“Over _fifty heats_ , Jasper. You can’t fuck me out of that many.”

Almost teasingly, the Quartz’s smirk sharpened. “Oh trust me, I can. I just can’t promise you’d be walking by the end of it.”

The suggestive words had Lapis sucking in a needy hiss, and she felt her cunt throb again. Even if she wasn’t sure of Jasper’s promise, surely the Quartz had the endurance to at least make the rest of her heat a little more bearable.

But, before she could gratefully agree, Lapis quickly shot out a desperate request. “Please tell me you aren’t planning on shapeshifting anything…”

The white of her canines flashed, and a deep chuckle rumbled in Jasper’s chest.

“Lapis, I don’t need a cock to fuck you. I already got _these_.” The hand under Lapis’ chin shifted, and Jasper moved her massive index finger onto the water gem’s lips. It only took a gentle press to get the mouth to eagerly open up for her, taking in the tip of her finger to the back of her tongue. Jasper felt it squirm, knowing Lapis was fighting back the urge to suck on it, still acting like she wasn’t shamelessly desperate.

With small, careful circles to make sure Lapis didn’t gag, Jasper stroke the back of her tongue to tempt her into sucking, and surely enough, she felt the vibration of a stifled moan from how close the water gem was to giving in. But, Lapis refused, and chose to play stoic despite the obvious delight on her face as she shifted her tongue around Jasper’s thick index finger, testing the dimensions so she could fantasize how it’d feel up her cunt.

“Hm. Still think you’re in a position be prideful? Don’t even try, brat. _Suck_.” Teasingly, she slightly curled her finger on the hot tongue beneath it, and finally Lapis groaned as she gave it a hard suck. Her eyes squeezed shut in lust, concentrating on the delicious girth and length Jasper’s finger had in her mouth. With slow, heavy sucks, she vividly pictured the thick finger up her slit, with her cunt eagerly throbbing in anticipation.

“Ah. There we go.” Jasper chuckled, before popping her finger out of her hot mouth. Lapis’ eyes shot open, and she whined, looking up at Jasper with a trail of drool out the corner of her lips. Slightly, and ever so temptingly, she kept them agape. It was obvious when Jasper’s eyes kept locked onto her inviting mouth.

But the Quartz wasn’t a desperate little mess like her, and resisted the urge to plunge her thick finger back into that welcoming mouth. Instead, her eyes broke off Lapis’ lips in favor of darting them down, taking in the sight of her tiny body and wondering how many fingers she could realistically fit inside her. Unknowingly, she bit her lip as she thought, deciding that Lapis might be able to stretch out enough for two if she’s lucky. Jasper’s fingers were as thick as the water gem’s forearms, after all.

Curiously, Jasper’s hand moved down, running her thumb down the front of Lapis’ halter top. The fabric was damp with sweat; Jasper wondered why she kept all her clothes on these last few hours. Was Lapis that nervous over being caught masturbating?

“You wanna flash this off, or do you not mind me ripping it?” The words broke up Lapis’ train of thought; she was still fantasizing about Jasper’s thick fingers. But, startled and not entirely processing the statement, she stammered when she felt the hand shift around her, digging into the tight hem under her arms.

“What??” Just as Lapis spoke, a splitting tear already sounded off, with the Quartz managing to rip through it with nothing more than two fingers.

“Whoops. Too late.” Jasper teased, not caring that it’ll cost Lapis some extra energy to refabricate it later. The arm Lapis still hadn’t let go of finally tugged out her grip, reaching behind her neck to undo the tie. But when her massive fingers felt how small the knot was, she elected just ripping it as well. With nothing more but a forewarning drape, the halter top slipped off the slender gem and bundled up on the floor, exposing the entirety of Lapis’ chest. The cool barn air felt soothing on her sweltering skin; she groaned in relief, enjoying the freedom from her top.

Getting a better view of the water gem’s body, Jasper slowly dropped down to her knees, a bit too fixated on Lapis to notice she made the barn rumble when she landed.

“ _Stars_. Your waist is smaller than my wrist.” Jasper mused, resting her hand on the stomach before her and finding her hand unable to completely fit on the abdomen.

Lapis arched into her palm, and Jasper noticed her hips slightly canted in her direction. Obliging to the water gem’s wordless request, the Quartz softly dragged her fingers down, sailing down Lapis’ stomach so smoothly that movement seemed frictionless. Just as it reached the hem of her skirt, her free hand had found its way up Lapis’ chest, with each hand trying to reach a different prize.

One hand found a tiny perk nipple on Lapis’ chest, and struggled to squeeze it between two thick fingers. The other hand finally slipped a finger beneath the tight waistband of her skirt, leading the way for the rest of her hand to follow.

With a shameless moan, Lapis reached to hold onto one of Jasper’s wrists to steady herself, holding around tight to the hand that was rolling one of her nipples between its fingers.

In a sudden pull, Jasper tore the front of Lapis’ waistband, leaving the rest of the skirt to fall off effortlessly.

The water gem made a little cry, holding tight onto Jasper’s wrist to keep on her feet. The fingers playing with her nipple slowed to a stop, distracted. Jasper couldn't take her eyes off the glistening cerulean thighs in front of her; Lapis’ cunt was puffy from her arousal, and she was drenched all the way down to her knees. During the few moments Jasper stared, she even watched a fat drop of wetness drip from between the water gem’s folds, and with a little glance down at the floor, the Quartz noticed that Lapis has been leaving drips and puddles wherever she stood or walked.

“Stars, Lapis…” Musing in surprise, Jasper’s hand sank off her chest, and grip behind the small of Lapis’ back. Although she whined without something to hold onto, the water gem immediately locked her hands on Jasper’s hair instead, feeling two of the Quartz’s blunt fingers gently spread her soaking lips to get a better look. Encouraging it, her legs stepped out a bit, giving Jasper a good view of her bright, swollen cunt.

Even though Jasper couldn’t smell, the sweet aroma of Lapis’ arousal laced the air so thickly that she could taste it on her tongue. It was like sea breeze on the beach, fulfilling and slightly salty in her mouth, but with the characteristic strength and allure of a receiver’s heat. Jasper almost didn’t realize her mouth was watering until she found herself swallowing down some saliva to keep from drooling.

She wanted to taste it so bad. If Jasper had less control, she would’ve already be shoving her tongue between Lapis’ folds to taste it directly.

The pause must’ve been too long for Lapis, because she started squirming and whining again.

“I-I don’t need any teasing. Just fucking put something in _already_.”

Like breaking her out of a trace, Jasper blinked and looked up, realizing Lapis was biting hard on her lip in expectation for Jasper’s finger to go inside. Instead, the Quartz smirked.

“Not yet. That’s not how to end a heat.”

Startled, Lapis hissed, and her fingers pulled Jasper’s hair in retaliation to being denied. Those slender fingers gripped and yanked to vent her obvious frustrations, but the Quartz hardly even reacted.

“What do you _mean_!?! I don’t need any fucking foreplay, Jasper. Put your finger in or I’ll do so with my _own_.”

Sharply, Jasper’s nails dug into the back of her spine, and she growled at Lapis for talking to her like that. Although Lapis softly yelped, it sounded as if it could’ve been from more arousal than pain.

“If you don’t build it up, it’ll take you way too many climaxes to get you out of your heat. Sloppy orgasms aren’t gonna do shit for you, Lapis, so be grateful I’m willing to do this right.”

Without giving Lapis another chance to whine again, Jasper was already shoving her face between her thighs, pressing her tongue up between the folds to get a taste of her. And, just as expected, Lapis shut up with an ecstatic groan, enjoying the hot tongue playing between her lips to lap up as much of her wetness as possible. Ever so softly, she felt Jasper’s mouth rumble against her with a moan of her own, taking pleasure in both Lapis’ reaction and her flavor.

After getting a satisfying taste of her, Jasper pulled back with arousal dripping down her chin. As if she already haven't had a good enough taste, her tongue eagerly swiped over her plump lips, licking up the remaining wetness coating them.

“W-why’d you stop…?” Lapis whimpered, pushing her hips towards Jasper to tempt her into returning her tongue.

“Because it’s hard leaning down that far. You're really short, brat.”

Her hands moved around her waist, harshly gripping into the water gem’s hip bones. With a short yelp, Lapis felt Jasper lift her up as she stood, extending her arms up above her without the slightest of hindrance from Lapis’ weight. Nervous she might slip, Lapis clung to Jasper’s large hands, looking down at the smirking Quartz in bewilderment.

“Don't look so helpless. Put your legs around my shoulders and hold yourself up.” Despite the words seeming hard-edged and leveled, Jasper held back the little quiver in her voice that was threatening to spill over. She was getting herself too excited to have her mouth on Lapis again.

With a little huff of relief, Lapis visibly relaxed, and obliged as her legs hooked around Jasper’s muscular shoulders, needily curling her toes into her hair. The second she had a stable latch onto the larger gem, the hands around her hips pulled her in close, wrapping her lips back onto Lapis’ cunt.

The water gem was already crying out again by the time Jasper started kneading her tongue between her folds, ignoring her clit in favor for the sweet taste rimming her entrance. Feverishly, she traced the slit on the tip of her tongue, nearly dipping it inside with each pass. Lapis could feel her entrance buzz with anticipation to take something in, then fade off with disappointment each time Jasper finished another circle around her slit.

Pressing her hips hard up on the plump lips, Lapis whimpered as she gripped into Jasper’s hair, thankful that the Quartz kept a reassuring hold on her hips so she wouldn't fall. Trusting Jasper to not drop her, Lapis sacrificed some stability she had in favor of rocking her hips, giving tiny thrusts to try and get the hot tongue to accidentally slip in. Jasper made a muffled groan, not surprised with this behavior from a gem in heat. Instead, she softly entertained the needy receiver, and flicked her tongue right against her entrance to test the resistance. But since Lapis was already fully aroused (and probably had been shoving her fingers inside herself all day), Jasper’s tongue slipped effortlessly inside the inviting slit, and Lapis’ walls immediately tightened around it to welcome her.

“Oh, fuck yes, _deeper_ \--” Lapis cooed as she tried thrusting her hips again, paying no mind that she was scratching the bottom of her abdomen on the point of Jasper’s gem.

Holding back a choke at the desperately tight clench Lapis’ walls had around her tongue, the Quartz decided to entertain her further and plunge her tongue in deeper, opening her mouth wide and pressing far enough that her canines were grazing the outer lips of Lapis’ cunt.

With another shameless cry, Lapis held her hips still, not wanting to accidentally lose a centimeter of depth Jasper had in her. Supplementing the water gem’s lack of movement, Jasper slowly began to swipe her tongue along the front of her walls, knowing well she was too shallow to reach her sweet spot but still deciding to idly search for it anyways. Lapis couldn't care less, however, and began pushing the back of Jasper’s head to get her in deeper, so desperate for her to get another inch or two in.

This time, it actually got a soft choke out of the Quartz, and she forcefully pulled Lapis’ hips off her and returned her tongue back into her mouth to swallow down the mouthful of arousal that Lapis got into her throat.

“F-fuck!” With a couple little coughs, she struggled to swallow.

“J-Jasper… Come on, put it back _in_ …” Ignoring the soft choke, Lapis almost immediately was canting her hips towards her, desperate to feel that tongue inside her again.

Swallowing down that last of arousal in her mouth, Jasper narrowed her eyes up at Lapis, a bit displeased (and mildly embarrassed) she got her choking like that.

“You fucking brat. I'm not sticking it in again.” With a lick of her lips, she cleaned up a bit of the mess Lapis left on her, holding back a little hum at the delicious taste.

“ _What_?! No, that's not fair, Jasper--”

Disregarding her plea midway, the Quartz was already returning her tongue, but this time to the swollen clit that she's been ignoring. Before the words in Lapis’ mouth had a chance to melt into a moan, Jasper was lapping her tongue up on Lapis’ hard little nub, hitting it from below to get beneath her clitoral hood. The thighs around her shoulders squeezed, and Jasper felt the water gem’s hips violently quiver whenever she licked it just right. As if Lapis had already forgotten about her pleas for Jasper to stick her tongue inside her, she rolled her groin up against the Quartz, and allowed a better angle for Jasper to lap up on her clit.

“Stars, it's so… _strong_.” The words dripped off Lapis’ tongue like honey, thick and sweet. The compliment was one she knew would land close with the Quartz; it's easy to forget, but the tongue is merely a muscle of the body, and like any muscle on Jasper it was built with power. Telling Jasper her tongue felt powerful bolstered her pride, and Lapis could've sworn those golden eyes burnt brighter than the sun as she smashed her hot tongue against her harder.

“ _JASPER_ \--! AH!!” If her moans were honey moments ago, then her cries were caramelized.

The strength didn't waver. She swiped her hot tongue up Lapis’ clit again, with the strength of an almighty Quartz behind every minuscule movement, and purposefully slowed so she could make each lap of her tongue more intense.

Long. Forceful. Powerful. The stimulation was strong enough that it felt like it was seeping into Lapis’ abdomen, filling her up with buzzing pleasure. And every time Lapis thought fatigue was going to get the best of the Quartz, the swipes got stronger and her eyes got brighter. Jasper knew her own capabilities.

The long intense strokes brought Lapis to her horizon, but they weren't going to take her to her climax easy. And before a moment could be wasted on the water gem’s arousal stagnating, Jasper's tongue retreated and her lips latched tightly around her clitoral hood. The fluidness of the change was barely registered to Lapis, that is, until Jasper started sucking.

Her head tossed back, and her mouth went agape with a shameless cry, not caring that it carried the hallmark lust of a lascivious receiver.

“OOH, _JASPER_!! YES, JUST LIKE THAT--”

Pleasure bundled up right between her legs, and the suckling got strategic and structured. Paced. Tempoed.

Jasper knew to stretch the increase of speed over a sweet incline, rather than a sudden change. It built the pleasure up, and had Lapis drooling with her head turned skywards.

The muscles on her cerulean abdomen clenched, tight and holding onto every ounce of pleasure since Lapis lost the control to keep rocking on Jasper’s mouth. But she didn't need to push herself to her own climax-- Jasper was here to hold her hand through it, and guide her from start to finish. Even if that meant picking up most of the work.

But her endurance was built for this. Her strength was unrivaled. Jasper suckled on her clit harder and harder, barely sacrificing a millisecond to swallow the arousal pooling in her mouth.

Suddenly, those hips gave a hard jerk, sporadic and involuntarily. The heated cries Lapis was filling the air with went silent, but her mouth stayed open with an enthralled gasp.

Lapis was coming. Her climax was hard enough to make her lose her hold; if Jasper wasn’t holding her up so attentively, she would've fallen right off.

Mindful to carry Lapis through her climax without blunt overstimulation, Jasper ceased her suckling to go back into sweet laps of her tongue, letting the water gem soak up the full sensitivity of her orgasm for the few seconds it lasted.

And after making the most of those divine seconds, Lapis finally shuddered out a long breath she'd been holding in, and felt the warm afterglow melt her body into the very element she controlled.

Too loose and weak to help hold herself up in the slightest, she slipped off Jasper’s mouth and pressed the Quartz’s face up against her lower abdomen, to which Jasper was quick to pepper with little kisses.

“You come way too hard for a gem who’s been masturbating all day…” Hot breath spoke against Lapis’ stomach, and her flushed skin dotted with goosebumps. Jasper’s musings continued before Lapis barely caught enough air to reply, making the water gem shudder once more at the breath of her heated words.

“Bet that is the best climax you've had today, isn't it??”

Lapis didn't need to look down to know Jasper was smirking; she felt her lips shift against the skin of her abdomen, and she heard the cocky pride dripping from each syllable. Jasper knew how to give a receiver an orgasm worth their time, what with the centuries she spent with Quartz dams who had endurances right up there with hers.

Huffing, Lapis finally tilted her head down, still feeling her afterglow ricochet in her abdomen but noticing the swarm of neediness between her legs that had yet to be satisfied. It had felt heavenly, but it wasn't nearly enough to bring her down from this desperate state. Jasper had merely put a dent into it.

“It was, but it's not _enough_ \--” softly, still weak from her climax, Lapis slowly rolled little circles with her hips, hoping to rub herself on Jasper’s collarbone. “No matter how many times I come, it doesn't go away…”

Those plump lips dotted her stomach with a few more kisses, and Lapis could've sworn they felt a bit sympathetic. As if there was some understanding from one receiver to another.

“I know. But I wouldn't leave you with just that, Lapis--” Those massive fingers dug into the water gem’s hips, pushing her up and unhooking her thighs from around her shoulders. Just as Lapis began to softly whine, upset that her source of stimulation was taken away, Jasper was already holding her in her arms bridal-style and walking her over to the couch.

“If anything, that was a warm-up. Trust me when I say I intend on fucking you out of your heat.” In a sudden toss, the water gem flew from her arms and landed onto the soft cushions of the couch, squeaking in surprise and landing atop the spot of wetness she had left on it not too long ago.

When she looked up from where she was, on her back against the couch-- she was finally reminded of who she was fucking. The shadow of the Quartz fell over her like the umbra of an eclipse, consuming and alluring all at once. And just like an eclipse, it was begging for eyes to admire it.

The single orgasm Jasper had given Lapis had barely put a sheen of sweat on her skin; although, what sweat was there was more likely from her own arousal than any kind of exhaustion. And if her shadow was the umbra of an eclipse, then those golden eyes were the corona, burning as bright as the strongest stars in the galaxy. Just barely, a little smirk was twitching on her plump lips, and she rolled her shoulders back to show off the ideal body of a Quartz, purposefully tensing her muscles and shifting her weight across her hips.

Her form was perfect. Those eyes were devouring. Those muscles were taut. If Lapis was in any other scenario with the Quartz, outside of a bedroom setting where promises were made to fuck her out of an innumerable amount of lost heats, then Lapis would whole-heartedly believe Jasper was ready for a battle.

Even minuscule shift and tense was noticeable over the expansion of her torso, like a tiger preparing itself to pounce, complete with a dangerous glint of canines shining from the scarce light filtering in the barn.

And, perhaps if Lapis’ eyes weren't lost on the ridges of hard muscles defining the bulk of the Quartz’ body, she may have also noticed the slight darkness of the crotch of Jasper’s uniform, a subtle hint that she had soaked through from how engaged she was with this ordeal.

Empty praise and awes were tangled with the huffs of air Lapis shuddered out, barely making complete words. The few that her tongue managed to sculpt on the way out were an understatement to her enthrallment-- faintly, Jasper barely heard a few ‘fuck’s and ‘oh stars’s.

The grin on her face stretched wider, soaking up the amazement of the smaller gem quite fondly. She doubted Lapis had ever fucked a Quartz before; and, if she has, then Jasper knew it wasn't anything akin to what she was planning to do with Lapis.

“Stop touching yourself. That's _my_ job.” The snarl was dominating, and only at Jasper’s words did Lapis snap out of it and realize her hand had slipped between her thighs whilst she relished the view of Jasper’s captivating body. Without even noticing, the tips of her two fingers were rolling on her clit, bringing her body to the same level of pleasure that her eyes were having.

“ _Jasper_ …” Whining, Lapis dipped her head down to lock her gaze onto the wet fabric of Jasper’s groin, and mewled in delight to the sight of the Quartz’s soaked uniform. If anything, her fingertips got faster, completely ignoring Jasper's command for her to stop in favor of trying to get a quick orgasm off of merely admiring the Quartz’s body.

“I said _stop_.” Aggressively, she finally intervened, harshly gripping onto Lapis’s tiny wrist and yanking the hand off, ceasing her pitiful attempt to get a little climax. The single movement surely bruised some skin, and Lapis yelped to agree that the hold may have been a little too tight; but Jasper held her wrist back fervently, bearing her fiery eyes down at the water gem.

“Have you been listening to a word I've said?? Stop it with the sloppy orgasms!”

With a shameless frown, not caring that she was now flaunting that desperation she was originally trying to hide, Lapis hissed heatedly to the massive Quartz.

“Then _fuck me_. Show me what a Quartz can do!”

Each word was like a hook thrown in the waters, trying to bait Jasper into losing it and fucking Lapis mercilessly-- sloppy orgasms be damned. But, low like an animal, Jasper growled as she held herself together. Beneath all the lust, she still held onto the sincere promise she made; she was going to fuck Lapis out of this heat. And to do that, each climax has to be engaging and well-built, to bring the most release with each orgasm.

Yet Jasper has no quarrels with fucking rough, if that's what Lapis wants. Although, going all out might just poof the fragile gem; Jasper wasn't sure how hard she could go on Lapis without leaving her a wreck afterward.

“I've only ever fucked other Quartzes… If I fuck you as hard as I fucked them, you’re gonna poof.” Although she meant it as a warning, Lapis was losing herself in a fit of moans at the mere idea of being railed that hard. Invitingly, her thighs parted open wide, ignoring how obscene the gesture was as she brought her freehand down to spread her soaking wet folds open. It took every semblance of willpower to not just shove her own fingers in, but she didn't want Jasper snatching away this hand too.

“I don't _care_. Fuck me like you fucked them. Prove to me that you _can_.”

The grip around her wrist weakened, and Jasper tossed her head back with a deep, genuine laugh.

“‘ _That I can_ ’?? Ha-- we both know that you’re playing out of your field right now, brat.” Completely dismissing Lapis’ little taunts, Jasper dropped on her knees with another earthquaking rumble-- at this point, it's a shock she hasn't broke the wood boarding yet-- and as soon as she was down, she was leaning over the couch and overshadowing the tiny gem spread out for her.

“F-fuck… just, please… Please stick it in…” Huffing deeply under the shadow of the massive Quartz, Lapis’ legs quivered in anticipation as she felt the sides of Jasper’s hand brush between them. Just merely her hand, yet it felt enormous between her slender legs, forcing Lapis to have to open them even wider to accommodate. Even Lapis’ fingers kept her dripping wet lips open for her, making Jasper’s access to her so easy that she hoped it would encourage the Quartz to finally thrust a finger inside.

The dark red rouge that was faintly painting Jasper’s face began to darken like blood, exposing her own arousal regardless of Jasper’s intentions of appearing cool and collected. There was even an absentminded part of her plump lips, softly groaning in enthrallment to the tiny gem’s wanton receiver attitude.

As softly as she could, she pressed the thick tip of her finger on Lapis’ tiny entrance, carefully arching at her knuckle so her nail wasn't pressing up on her sensitive folds. And despite Jasper’s overt gentleness, the press felt strong and almighty, enticing a short noise of yearn from Lapis when the finger didn't just slip in.

“You're small.” Jasper whispered with a warm voice, tenderly rocking her fingertip up and down, rubbing on Lapis’ entrance to relax the muscles so they could accommodate her massive finger without pain.

The stimulation had Lapis whining, feeling the consuming burn in her abdomen begging to be filled up. Be filled up by someone as large and powerful as Jasper.

“I'll _stretch_ \-- I’m not th-that small…” Lying, Lapis ever-so-slightly canted her hips up, showing Jasper she was ready and willing to take her. Size be damned.

But the lie was obvious; Jasper brow creased, playing some sympathy of her features that Lapis had the bad luck of fucking a Quartz over twice her size. Nevertheless, the ring of muscle around Lapis’ slit felt as relaxed as Jasper could imagine it getting, and she sighed as her slickened fingertip halted its subtle rocking.

Taking a little glance down, Jasper noticed she had gotten her finger generously coated just from rubbing it against Lapis. It should glide in rather smoothly, provided the water gem wasn't as tight as she looked.

Another desperate whine snapped Jasper out of it. Lapis began tugging on the hand Jasper kept pinned from her, growing impatient with being restrained for nothing.

“Stop squirming. You're gonna need to relax.” The warning wasn't as sharp as Jasper would've like, for her own arousal was getting to her at this point, wishing she could forgo all preparation and slam in two of her digits to get this going. But even if Lapis could take that well (as she couldn't that fast without some caliber of pain), sloppy heated fingering wasn't going to help Lapis out of her estrus.

“I-I’m _relaxed_! I’m ready, I swear!!” The smaller gem insisted, nevertheless, paying no regard to the concern in Jasper’s bright golden eyes. She wanted this bad, so bad that the hand she had spreading open her folds began trembling with the urge to grab ahold of Jasper’s finger and push it in herself.

With a controlled huff, Jasper’s head tilted down, and studied the size of her finger sitting against Lapis’ slit. It shined slick and wet with all the arousal smeared on it, and Jasper unknowingly bit her lip as she stared.

“Fine, if you insist… Just tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Barely above a hushed whisper, Jasper’s voice rumbled low in the air, almost enticing a cascade of shivers down Lapis’ spine. Mindless, she was already rapidly nodding her head, just as she felt the blunt tip of the Quartz’s index finger line-up expertly with her entrance, with perfect angle and tilt as if Jasper knew Lapis’ exact curve and shape from the inside. Lapis wondered if she was guessing, or perhaps based it off of all the other women Jasper had fingered in her lifetime; or maybe, the Quartz was just more observant than Lapis gives her credit for, and had picked up on the subtle bodily detail when they shared a body as Malachite.

Either way, the line-up was careful and precise. Consciously tailored for Lapis to take.

With a single thrust, smooth yet surprisingly powerful, the digit rammed its way inside the tiny gem, and stopped when her walls met Jasper’s finger with resistance. Although, the half of her finger that she had managed to fit inside Lapis on the single thrust was more than enough to have Lapis throw her head back with another one of those sweet cries, filling the room up with her lust and delight.

“S-stars, _Jasper_!! Oh my stars…”

The concern in the Quartz’s eyes fell to her arousal, noticing the reaction didn't carry a hint of pain. If anything, it urged Jasper to challenge the resistance she could feel around her fingertip; she could fit deeper, and Lapis could stretch wider.

Concentrating on her task, she released the small blue hand so she can hold a steady grip onto the slender hips before her. Without Jasper having to even tell her, Lapis’ hands stayed off her clit, in favor of gripping onto the couch and focusing on the slow stretch she could feel inside herself, with her walls trying to relax around the massive digit that had slammed in so fast that she didn't get the chance to adjust quite yet to it.

Waiting for Lapis to be ready, Jasper locked her eyes onto her facial expression, tracing every minuscule twitch of her smile or tense of her brow to determine when she was ready.

“Gaahh… hahh…” with a few pants, the water gem’s brow relaxed, and Jasper smirked in recognition that she was ready for her to move.

In a short testing thrust, Jasper’s hand pulled back an inch, and slammed back in at an incline to push deeper in. Crying out once more, Lapis’ whole body rocked with the momentum, and a deeper part of her walls now began adjusting around Jasper's thick finger.

Just one single finger, and her body felt stuffed. But she wanted Jasper deeper, and Lapis wasn't satisfied just yet.

Jasper’s concentration was still on Lapis’ expression, searching for another sign that she was ready for her to thrust again, until a tiny clammy hand clung around her large wrist.

“ _More_ , J-Jasper… I want it _all the way in_.”

Startled, the Quartz quickly shot her eyes down, skimming past the slender fingers digging into her skin to catch how far she'd already pushed into the tiny gem. There was still a third of her finger left outside.

Lapis could take it, Jasper decided. A vibrant, swarming hue of honey melted with the sunlight gold of her eyes, giving her a devouring salacious glare when she finally darted her eyes back up to Lapis’.

Her arousal was transparent; flaunted proudly, even. Jasper didn't try hiding the devouring honey-hue of her eyes in the slightest; instead, they narrowed sharply into Lapis’ navy ones, as if Jasper meant to tell her everything she intended on doing to the heated dam without so much of a verbal word.

The brilliant gold in her eyes was drizzling. Pouring in more and more and threatening to overflow from her irises with how strong the hue was. Lapis let out an empty gasp, beginning to think back on her request and wondering if maybe she shouldn't be provoking the Quartz to go harder with her.

But, before Lapis could take her ounce of newfound logic to reconsider her body’s limits, the enormous finger withdrew out another few inches.

Too late. Just barely, Lapis darted her gaze down, taking sight of the massive digit she was about to take to the knuckle.

It was longer than Lapis’ whole hand.

And in a millisecond, it was ramming forward, and Lapis filled the air with a heavenly moan when it slammed all the way up to her cervix, stopping when the knuckle of Jasper’s hand was pressing against the skin of her inner labia.

All the way in. Lapis groaned ravishingly, soaking up the whole-bodied stretch.

Completely stuffed. Entirely filled. Her silky walls hugged around Jasper’s finger, warm and tight as if it was trying to hold onto her. Trying to keep her inside.

Against the forceful hold Lapis’ walls had on her, Jasper yanked back another few inches of her finger out. With another ram, she immediately drove it back inside, enjoying the sight of Lapis’ abdomen pushing out once she was sheathed inside again.

Lapis had her eyes squeezed shut, overwhelmed with the fill inside her. Dazed by the pleasure.

Jasper smirked. If Lapis had her eyes open to see it, she would be cooing and moaning again. The Quartz’s expression was absolutely perfervid.

Another thrust, faster this time. Lapis’ body rocked again, and the couch squeaked below them, with the indecency of the sound adding to the lewd scene. Again, and then again. Jasper kept the thrusts strong, and concentrated, and hard. Pretty soon, she was also rocking with the thrusts’ tempo, with the rough motions giving an obvious swing of her wild hair and a subtle bounce of her heavy breasts with how much force she was putting into this. When Lapis finally managed to open her eyes, she was greeted with quite the enrapturing sight.

Jasper drove the strength of her entire arm through each thrust, leading to a taut and bulging bicep on the arm working between Lapis’ legs. Like the even rhythm of a piano pendulum, the curve of her bicep subtly rose and dropped, alternating between push and pull. Taut, hard, and rounded-- then extended, softer, and longer. Every time Lapis saw Jasper’s arm muscles completely extend, like a bodybuilder curling a weight down, she felt the soft tip of the Quartz’s finger press up against her cervix, inside the deepest part Lapis’ body had for those testing the water gem’s limits. It wasn’t painful; although Jasper’s fingertip was wide and blunt, she recognized the resistance and depth of Lapis’ cervix immediately, and carefully cut her thrusts short so they weren’t completely slamming into the tight unyielding muscle. Instead, at the end of each powerful thrust, she just barely nudged up against it; a little greeting, a tiny rub of stimulation to just barely stir the feeling of the ultimate fill within Lapis-- and then, withdrawn before her fingertip overstayed its visit.

It was like she had studied her. Jasper knew Lapis’ body so well-- _too_ well. Was she that experienced, or did she _really_ take some notes during their time as Malachite? Or perhaps, this was just a subtle little hint that Jasper masturbated often, and knew these details on herself well enough to simply estimate Lapis’ angles and depths, hitting them with perfect accuracy due to the extensive experience she’s had on herself with how these motions felt.

Lapis didn’t know. Hell, did she really even care? Whatever was the source of Jasper’s expertise wasn’t something that mattered-- it was the execution of such expertise that did.  
And even then, while the motions were hard and perfect and downright delicious, hitting up all the best spots inside Lapis and leaving her insides alight with a pleasurable stretch and a coil of bundling warmth, there was still a candid expression on the Quartz’s face that Lapis watched with delight.

Despite not receiving any direct stimulation on herself (Lapis even flashed a glance at Jasper’s other hand to make sure it was still on her hip, and not nestled between the Quartz’s thighs for Jasper’s own pleasure) the Quartz gave heavy, heated pants with each thrust. Those thick, soft-looking lips were barely parted, like a conscious command to hold her mouth close was lost, and Jasper’s only focus was to keep thrusting.

That narrowed, intimidating look her eyes usually had was softened. Sharp enough to convey the urge to go rough, simply from a personal incentive to see Lapis taking her finger up to the knuckle; yet gentle enough to not push Lapis into the realm of pain, of which the Quartz could easily do if she lost herself enough.

But the look of lust on Jasper’s face was faint compared to the candid emotion that had softened her features; her brow was fairly relaxed, yet ever-so-slightly knitted as those bright golden eyes traced and noted Lapis’ every reaction, repeating what earned the loudest cries and the hardest clenches. Lapis couldn’t quite put her finger on what emotion it was, although it was definitely entertaining to watch. It hinted a deep concern and respect for the water gem, regardless of whether or not Jasper was trying to seem composed, but still coexisted with the Quartz’s own heated passion and lust without either of the two diminishing the other’s existence. A cornerstone of care and concern, yet a built of lust and desire.

Accidentally slipping from reality for a moment too long, Lapis momentarily relaxed her abdomen and dropped her canted hips in a smidgen of exhaustion, still soaking up the radiating pleasure between her legs but not having quite the patience to wait for it to bring her to her climax. Instead, she trembled out a chopped-up sigh, segmented by the hard rocks of her body when Jasper pounded into her, and finally snaked a hand off the couch and down her abdomen.

The skin she glided over felt damp with sweat and sweltering to the touch, but Lapis didn’t spare a moment wondering how noticeable it was; instead, her fingers fluttered lower, and lower, just barely tracing over the curve of her mons to reach her desperate little clit.

But Jasper was quick to aggressively growl against the little attempt, using her free hand to smack Lapis’ away from touching herself.

“ _Jaspeeer_ …” The water gem whined in protest, with her hips jutting back up towards the Quartz’s hand since her clit wasn't getting the attention Lapis was trying to give it. “J-just a little touch…”

Pretending her words were actually convincing to the Quartz, Lapis darted her hand towards her groin again, faster and trying to beat Jasper to it so she’ll at least be able to give herself a little rub before the Quartz inevitably takes it away. But despite not even putting a dent in her confidently strong thrusts, Jasper caught her hand again prematurely, and squeezed overly harsh around the slender wrist.

“I told you, _stop touching yourself_!”

Squirming and avoiding Jasper’s bright eyes in response, Lapis only gave her back a muddle of whines and whimpers in lieu of intelligible words. The jerking tug she gave to retrieve her hand back was genuine, though; Jasper really was holding it pretty tight.

“I-I just wanna _come_ … Please, I just need a _little_ more to get there--”

As if the Quartz wouldn't notice, Lapis’ other hand crept over, still being persistent in her attempt and knowing Jasper only had one hand free to hold her back. But just as her tiny hand was sneaking over, Jasper hissed in frustration with Lapis’ blatant disregard to her commands, and ceased her thrusts to lean her hand forward and cover Lapis’ mons with her massive palm, effectively blocking Lapis from touching her clit.

Without the gratifying thrusts moving inside her, Lapis immediately cried in protest, not realizing how fulfilling Jasper’s movement was until it was being withheld.

“I swear to the stars Lapis, you try and do that _one_ _more time_ and I’m gonna fucking restrain you.”

Even though Lapis knew Jasper would never be sexually forceful with her or do something she wouldn't want, the sheer aggression in her voice did wash up a semblance of genuine concern in the water gem. Was Jasper really going to make sure her clit doesn't receive any attention?

Lapis groaned, upset and realizing she wasn't going to get it her way. She _needs_ to come. And she knows if she got to rub her clit a bit during Jasper’s thrusting, she'd be there in a heartbeat.

“You're so _unfair_!!” Lapis whined, although she obediently removed her hands from the area when Jasper released the wrist she caught. With a huff of obvious discontent, Lapis pushed her arms back into the couch, harsher than before and gripping handfuls of cushion in her hands like they were stress balls. Even while upset with Jasper’s denial for the slightest stimulation of her clit, Lapis openly expressed her newfound obedience, hoping to earn that sweet thrusting back.

“You can come without touching it. It'll take longer, but you can get a perfectly good climax just like this.”

Slowly, as if meant to be an extension of her punishment, Jasper resumed a leisure rock of her hand again. While still bluntly strong and providing a fill that was deliciously satisfying, Lapis knew that this was nothing compared to the Quartz’s full-bodied thrusts she was doing moments ago.

“All my _other_ partners were nice enough to touch it.” Lapis argued, hoping to stir some jealousy in Jasper to convince her to spoil more than just the walls of her cunt.

Jasper tossed her head back with a deep chuckle.

“Oh, I don't _have_ to be nice, brat. I just gotta be _good_.”

Emphasizing her case in point, she withdrew almost halfway out and re-angled herself, before harshly pounding back in to hit directly into Lapis’ G-spot.

“AAAH--!!” The surprise in Lapis’ scream made it sound that much sweeter to the ear, and Jasper barely held back a shallow chuckle. The thoughts in the water gem’s head were swarming, chipping away at the fortitude of her discontent as she hastily soaked up the delicious sensation. Since when did Jasper know where her G-spot was? And if she knew where it was, was she purposely withholding attention from it so she could pull a little stunt like this?

Answering half her own questions for herself, Lapis made a strained noise between a hiss and a groan. She realized Jasper was way more experienced than she led on to be; she could probably be fucking Lapis in a way that can directly stimulate both her G-spot and clit, all while filling her up-- but Jasper wasn't trying to do that. Rather than flood her body with overwhelming pleasure to give Lapis an orgasm, Jasper was purposely withholding just enough stimulation that Lapis had to be mentally stimulated as well; if she would finally stop worrying about getting to come and just focus on the pleasure and attention Jasper was giving her, then her headspace alone will become catalyst for her orgasms.

Perhaps she was being too stubborn. Or maybe she still was hung up on being denied an easy climax; regardless, Lapis flaunted an obvious frown in juxtaposition with a needy tilt of her hips, silently asking for another.

“ _P-please_ keep going…” like a breath of defeat, Lapis shut her eyes tight as she whispered, not wanting to feel embarrassed by the victory that was surely swimming in Jasper’s eyes. Temporary victory, but a victory nonetheless. She'll trust Lapis to keep her hands off herself for now, but Jasper really ought to be more careful and sympathetic with a receiver like Lapis. Fifty heats are way more than enough to dilute any kind of sane reasoning Lapis would have to wait patiently for a climax.

Jasper felt her shoulders relax a bit in response to Lapis’ compliance.

With an easy rock to work back up to her speed, Jasper gave short thrusts against Lapis’ sweet spot, maintaining a courteous arch of her finger to make sure the entire blunt tip of her finger was over the spot. Along with each rock into it, Jasper gave a couple curls into the spot, mimicking a tickling motion to engage all the nerves bundled there for her.

Despite the significantly gentler change of rhythm, Lapis opened her mouth wide with a heavy pant, rolling her hips up to the soft thrusts to hit her sweet spot a little harder. Barely sprinkled between the pants were a few groans, quietly audible with how fervently Lapis tried to hold them back in her throat.

“Good?”

Lapis barely heard Jasper. Another push of her hips. Another delicious thrust inside her. The slight irritation in her belly was fading off to make more room for her arousal, for the mountain of pleasure she was climbing.

“Good, g-good…” Lapis quickly confirmed back, arching her back and thrusting downwards to get Jasper deeper like before.

Without having to be asked, Jasper picked up on Lapis’ squirmy thrusts down on her finger, and re-angled back to get in deep again. Regressing back to her in initial tempo, that massive finger slammed back in again full and strong, rocking Lapis’ body and having her groans uplift into cries.

So fulfilling. So good. So _strong_.

It felt like the entire world was moving inside her.

To follow Jasper’s instructions and keep her antsy hands away from her clit, Lapis brought her knuckle up to her mouth and began to merciless dig her teeth into it, muffling her enrapturing cries to the harsh pounding Jasper had transitioned into. Accommodating the huge finger as best she could, her entire abdomen was tense and curved to the perfect receptive angle, and those slender thighs struggled to part open a bit wider.

A slight arch of curiosity pushed up on Jasper’s brow. Lapis really wanted it hard, didn’t she?

Even though the water gem’s eyes were squeezed shut, Jasper still tried to hide the taunting little smirk threatening to slip onto her lips. The Quartz knew how to help if Lapis was looking for something a little harder.

Without any forewarning, Jasper’s freehand cupped around the slender hips she was driving her other hand into, and with a harsh yank she rammed Lapis’ hips down on her thrusts, effectively deepening them and slamming mercilessly into the back of her walls.

“A-AHH--!” The rough knock had snatched away the air from Lapis’ lungs, cutting her screams short. Her body was much too fragile to keep the wind from being knocked out from her with each proceeding slam; luckily, gems don’t need to breath, so it left Lapis in a pleasurable daze rather than a painful one.

Gripping as hard as she could, Jasper slammed Lapis’ hips down on her finger again and again, leaving obvious premature bruises around the slender hip bones she was digging her thick fingers into.

Yet it was like pain wasn’t even a feeling in Lapis’ body. She felt the aggressive dig into her hips as delicious pleasure; the bruises felt as lovely as kisses, and the movement of her slams felt like every intimate embrace she’s had in her life. If the Quartz wasn’t as mindful as she was, she could be going hard enough to break Lapis’ hips, and the water gem would merely just cry in delight.

All that mattered to Lapis was the fill. Stars, Jasper filled her just _right_.

And to think she thought she needed a stud. Even the most experienced of studs wouldn’t be able to fuck her so damn _good_. They’d be caring about their own pleasure in the meantime, and only pound into her in ways that would feel best to their own dicks; but Jasper, on the other hand, had tailored each individual thrust specially for Lapis’ body, making sure the pleasure she drove into her was as stellar as she could make it. The sharp frame of lashes around her golden eyes narrowed in, concentrated on her task to the fullest. Jasper knew how to fuck a receiver _right_.

That swarming need of warmth between Lapis’ thighs felt… full. Like her whole body was building up for this. Like her heat legitimately believed it was being satisfied by a stud.

Jasper began to notice Lapis’ cunt felt looser and slicker. All her muscles were relaxed and stretched, saving its energy in anticipation to climax.

Lapis was getting close. So close that Jasper was able to read it from her body without the dazed dam even having to tell her. Those navy eyes were still squeezed shut, and a muddle of mindless moans left a line of drool down the corner of her mouth; Lapis hardly seemed coherent enough to keep her focus on the gem railing her. The pleasure had her absolutely delirious.

Another cocky smirk found it’s way on Jasper’s plump lips. Lapis wasn’t going to get a fantastic climax without acknowledging who’s the one giving it; euphoria or not, Lapis is going to remember who did this to her.

“ _Say my name_.”

Catching the water gem’s attention onto her, Jasper curled in her finger again as she slammed, and Lapis felt the hard drag on across her sweet spot as her labia touched the knuckle of Jasper’s hand again.

The sensation rippled through her walls so hard that Lapis could’ve sworn she felt it buzzing in her clit too. The entirety of her cunt was being stimulated on a level she couldn’t make sense of; everything Jasper did to her felt like gratifyingly ecstasy, and every single second that passed felt like it was dancing on the borderline of her body’s sexual endurance. She was so damn close.

“J-Jasper…” Timidly, Lapis whispered out the Quartz’s command. It was more than obvious from her voice that she was distracted. Too close to orgasm to really care.

Jasper growled. “Louder. Say my fucking name, Lapis.”

Her digit rammed in again, and the swell of pleasure in the fragile water gem swarmed.

She meant to comply. But instead, she accidentally screamed.

“ _JASPER_!! F-fuck, Jasper, _yes_!!”

The sensation of her body began to numb out a bit, and all Lapis could feel was the incredible stretch of her cunt and the almighty thrusts of the Quartz. Rewarding her for the enthusiastic response, Jasper sped up with a toothy grin, enjoying the look of divine bliss on Lapis’ face. The cerulean color of her skin was flushed and sweaty, and her mouth was open wide from her loud moans.

Jasper was about to command her to say her name again, but right when the edge of Lapis’ climax hit her, she did so without request.

“J-JASPER!! OOH, _JASPER_!! J-JAS--”

Her voice suddenly disappeared with a squeak, and finally Jasper felt an overwhelming clench squeeze down on her finger, so hard and commanding that the Quartz struggled to move it. Immediately recognizing her climax, Jasper pushed a little harder to continue with a sloppy thrust, making sure to provide fulfilling stimulation throughout her orgasm.

Lapis’ tongue lolled out, panting heavily as her hips twitched to hang onto every ounce of divine pleasure tremoring through her. Every nerve in her body felt electrified. Every further thrust felt like pure bliss inside her.

The sweep of her climax finally dropped off, and began to warmly fade from her body. It left such a gratifying afterglow of satisfaction, unlike all the other orgasms Lapis has had today.

When the built-up was released, Lapis softly groaned in sensitivity, and Jasper responsively stopped immediately, leaving her finger sheathed inside to let the water gem’s body recover for a second. Even the stimulation of pulling it out could warrant a flood of overstimulation with how hard Lapis had climaxed.

“O-oh my stars, Jasper…” Cooing, Lapis weakly trailed her hand over her lower abdomen, holding it right over her womb.

“I-It’s... not gone…”

Out of context, the words made Jasper crease her brow, and she softly began squirming her finger around to get Lapis’ walls loose enough to pull out.

“What do you mean?”

Bitterly, despite the heavenly pleasure still ghosting her nerves, Lapis finally opened her gloomy navy eyes and somberly met Jasper’s concerned ones.

“I-It’s _not_ over. Stars, that was the best I’ve ever had in my life, and I’m fucking exhausted-- but my heat still isn’t _over_.” Her watery eyes blinked, and Jasper watched a noticeable tear pinch into the corner of her eyes, threatening to roll down her flushed blue cheeks.

“I-I’m so fucking tired. I don’t think I can even keep going-- I-I’m so _sorry_ , my body feels so sore and sensitive and I feel like just passing out--” Lapis heaved, bitterly acknowledging she’s fucked her body to its limit just like any dam whose missed more than a handful of heats would, and rapidly shook her head. “I-I _knew_ I wouldn’t last. I knew I-I wasn’t going to actually get out of my heat early. B-but for a little while, it had felt so good that I sincerely thought…”

Jasper’s sympathetically frowned, just as her finger softly slipped out of the water gem’s sensitive wet entrance. The gentle movement was more than enough to make Lapis wince in fatigue.

“I-I actually thought it would m-make a difference, but that mirror _ruined_ me. I-I’m sorry Jasper, I sh-shouldn’t have bothered you so m-much to stay with m-me. I-I didn’t mean to waste your time…” With a feeble sob, Lapis half-heartedly pushed her legs close, watching the Quartz sit up with a clash of confusion and sadness on her expression. Slightly, she twisted a bit to the side, embarrassed and dismayed that her body was so far broken. “I-I’ll stay awake long enough to help you get off too, b-but I really am sorry it didn’t work. I won’t keep bothering you to keep me company… You can leave whenever you want. I’m so sorry, Jasper…”

Over fifty missed heats, and her body hit exhaustion before satisfaction. Jasper barely kept a faint tremble down on her lip; she was heartbroken that Lapis felt bad her body wasn’t satisfied from Jasper’s efforts.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault, Lapis…” Tenderly, Jasper ghosted her hand up and down the water gem’s outer thigh, gentle and genuinely caring. “I’m still willing to help, I-I’m not upset that I didn’t get you out of your heat. I know how bad everything must be, and I’m far from walking away from this. I won’t just leave because it didn’t work.”

Sniveling, Lapis smeared her palm against one of her cheeks, poorly wiping away some of her tears. “I-It’s no good. I’m _exhausted_. I’ll fall asleep long before you get me to come again. I’m so sore and tired and this heat is _never_ gonna end no matter how hard I try…”

Just as Lapis’ hand raised to rub under her teary eyes again, Jasper quickly extended hers out and caught it, holding it surprisingly gentle between two fingers and her thumb.

“I’m not gonna leave you like this, Lapis. Even if you need to sleep for a while, I’ll still be here when you wake up. You don’t need to feel bad for what you can’t help.” Her large thumb traced a little circle on the top of the water gem’s hand, overly affectionate and soft. Jasper didn’t want Lapis to think she was upset and willing to walk away just because she worked so hard for so little. In fact, she was far from giving up. And Jasper had a handful of ideas how she could still be of help to the exhausted dam.

“Maybe, if it’s alright with you… I can even eat you out while you sleep. I know it won’t be much, but when you wake up, you’d be that much closer to being out of your heat. How does that sound…?”

Shocked, Lapis’ dreary eyes fluttered open in surprise to the overly generous offer. With a knit brow, as if she was ready to believe Jasper’s offer was a joke, she searched the Quartz’s face for insincerity.

“Y-You’re not actually serious--”

With a little chuckle that Lapis didn’t believe she would be doing something so nice, Jasper smiled back at her. “Really, I wouldn’t mind. I won’t be invasive or anything and stick anything inside while you sleep, either. I promise I’ll even go nice and soft so it won’t wake you up.”

Lapis blinked. Jasper really did want to help her out of this.

Without even realizing it, her lips slightly twitched, and she returned Jasper’s smile. “I… I don’t know how to thank you…”

Softly holding beneath each one of Lapis’ thighs, Jasper delicately parted them back open, making room for her to fit back between them again. Lapis flashed her some drowsy bedroom eyes just as Jasper was leaning down and nestling her cheek against the water gem’s inner thigh, chuckling as she rubbed softly against it. “You can thank me when you wake up. And also, full disclosure, I’ll probably be touching myself in the meantime.”

Softly giggling, Lapis swiped the back of her other hand along her face, smearing away the remnants of her sorrow. “Oh, I wish I could stay awake to see it…”

The fatigue got heavier and heavier as Lapis eased down from her bitter crying spell, and by the time she sighed and sunk her weight into the couch, she felt a warm tongue press up between her folds and attentively flick. Groaning softly at the gentle pleasure, Lapis gave a half-lidded glance down at the Quartz, watching Jasper’s own eyes squeeze shut as she lovingly serviced her. Looking over, she saw one of Jasper’s hands nestled between her own thighs, softly rubbing her clit to the same sweet tempo that her tongue had on Lapis.

With a drowsy smile, Lapis’ heavy eyes finally shut, swimming in the gentle pleasure between her legs and the faint moaning of the Quartz as her exhaustion slowly took her under.

Out of all the gems that could be spending her heat with her, Lapis was glad it was Jasper.

Because even through her cockiness and pride, it was in these soft moments that the Quartz showed just how much Lapis mattered to her. She was going to stay here with her for as long as it takes, and she was willing to do anything in her power just to make Lapis’ unbearable heat a little more comfortable.

With a hitch in her breathing, Lapis faintly felt the warm tongue on her clit quicken, and she felt a sweet and easy climax begin to rise just as she slipped into sleep. Jasper moaned against her, flashing out her uniform to roll her own clit around a little harder, feeling her own body getting overly excited just by feeling the exhausted receiver slightly tense from the attention.

Faintly, Jasper’s eyes fluttered open to get another sweet glance at the dozing water gem, finding she had fallen asleep with a blissful smile on her face.

Just barely, careful to not halt her service, Jasper smiled too.

Even if she doesn’t help Lapis out of her heat early, Jasper had a feeling that she won’t really mind.

Just seeing the softest of smiles on Lapis’ face was more than enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh well that was fun. If you thought I could get though a single smut fic without someone crying then you're wrong.
> 
> Anyways, this was just a little break from my other heavier works, so I hope you really did enjoy it. Just wanted something sweet and consensual with my favorite disaster couple c,:
> 
> Love to hear how the lighter style was, because even with the crying in this I think this is one of the more uplifting things I've written. Might do more in the future if this is something people like <3


End file.
